1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a radiation imaging apparatus and a radiation image display method to generate a radiation image by emitting radiation to an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radiation imaging apparatus generally relates to an imaging system to obtain an image of the inside of an object by emitting radiation to the object such as a human body, animal or any other thing or object.
A radiation imaging apparatus may use a phenomenon wherein, when radiation is radiated to an object, the radiation is absorbed and attenuated by a material which is inside of the object or penetrates the material depending on the characteristics of the material or a structure thereof. As for the operation principle of the radiation imaging apparatus, after radiation is radiated to an object, such as a human body, the radiation imaging apparatus receives radiation which passes through the object without being absorbed in the object, obtains radiation signals by converting the received radiation into electric signals, and generates a radiation image.
As an example of the radiation imaging apparatus, there is provided a mammography apparatus to diagnose a breast disease. Because the breast is a body part in which mammary gland tissue and fat tissue are intermingled, in order to generate an accurate image of an internal structure of breast tissue, radiography should be performed under the condition that a breast positioned between a radiation source and a radiation detection unit is compressed by a compression paddle.